


Eternity

by wereleopard58



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death is just the beginning</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Crossover Angel/surprise not telling you yet

Pairing: Cordelia/Angel

Rating: PG

Summary: Death is just the beginning

Spoilers: All of Buffy and Angel up to your welcome

1?

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own it I don't

Feedback: Yes please all suggestions are welcome and appreciate being told if I have not explained something properly we all miss things in our own writing and I don't have a beta.

ETERNITY

Chapter One

Angel sat beside Cordelia's grave, tears fell down his face, and he now felt truly alone in the world. The one person he loved with all of his dead heart, the one that made him laugh, that made him face life was gone. All hope and happiness had left with her. What was he going to do now? Wesley, Gunn, Fred and Lorne tried to help him they were part of the reason that he did not walk out into the sunlight so he could join her and Angel knew that one day they would be reunited, he had faith that they were meant to be together but the main reason was Cordy herself she believed in him, in the vampire becoming human his seer believed in the goodness in him and even though he hated to carry on living he was going to keep that silent promise he made to her.

"Angel" a soft feminine voice said and a delicate hand touched him on the shoulder he turned around and looked up at Fred, their crazy taco lady as Cordy had once called her. The lump got bigger in his throat he felt as if he was suffocating. He screamed out in pain, it was an animal sound, the sound of a man that had lost the most important thing in his life and a man that had nothing truly to lose. Fred fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around him they were soon joined by 2 men and a demon they all huddled together by the grave of the woman that was the heart of them. Something important had died and nothing could ever replace that.

A shower of tears fell to the ground as the family huddled together hours passed and none of them moved, the humans muscles seized up but they did not care they were joined in there grief, they were sharing their pain and they were going to help each other threw no matter what.

A shadow stood away from the crowd he knew what it was like to lose someone they loved but not what it was like to be loved back by that special someone, he had never really known the LA Cordelia she still seemed the same in so many ways that he had seen in the times he had briefly met her but obviously she had changed, she managed to have a profound effect on those around her especially Angel. Spike had never seen him so lost, so alone, not even Buffy had that effect on him. He wished that he had met and seen this Cordelia that was family, that was the heart, that if you were in pain you turned to her and the woman that had received the pain of people in trouble, never really complaining, letting it kill her bit by bit but standing alone not wanting to worry people, the woman who had given up the life of a star and changed to be part demon to help a vampire to become human. Spike had listened to the stories that Fred had told him he was not sure he beloved them all. This was a woman who sounded to good to be true but if she was the world was going to miss her. Spike shook his head amazed what the thoughts had been but he was jealous and it was eating him inside. First Angel had Buffy fall in love with him and he knew that Angel would always hold that special place in Buffy's heart and then Cordelia someone who knew Angel inside and out excepted every part of him, including the vampire, something Buffy could never do not even with a man she loved, what hope did Spike have but she thought he was dead he hadn't told her yet, but he would, eventually.

Buffy, Willow, Xander, Dawn, Faith and the young slayers arrived at the Hyperion Hotel. The message had got to them to late to attend the funeral but they had to come. Buffy walked up and opened the door and walked in the place was somber, wreaths decorated the room, and this hotel seemed a shell and lonely place.

"Angel" Buffy called out but there was no answer she walked over to a couch followed by the others put down her suitcase and sat down they would wait until the others got back.

The sadness still loomed over the group in the cemetery but the tears had finally run dry, they all moved from the ground and looked at the grave one last time before heading back. They had drink back at the hotel and they were going to talk about Cordelia and their memories she was not going to be forgotten they would laugh and some of the things she said and their hearts would break again and they would cry again but come hell or high water they were going to celebrate her life.

TBC


	2. Two

Chapter 2

Remembering

Slowly the small huddled group made their way through the streets of LA everything that looked at them could see the sadness shrouding them, they could feel the pain and taste the loneliness. One figure walked slowly behind them keeping an eye out ready if they were to be attacked because the ones in front of him were not looking for any danger Spike didn't think that they could see anything at the moment especially not Angel. Spike was not sure if the other vampire was going to get over this, move on with his life. His friends would help him, make sure for her sake that he would get his redemption and become human even though Spike still wanting and hoping it that it would be him. Angel had thought so for awhile until that one time Cordy came back to help him, the day she died and put him back on the right path again.

Buffy paced around the lobby she knew that they were coming back. What was she, what where they going to say to them? She hadn't seen the may queen for years the last time Cordy was still well Cordy and before that she was the bitch of Sunnydale High who had made their lives a misery. Had Cordelia changed that much? Willow said she had, that she seemed different, that these people came together as family. Buffy glanced at Willow she knew that her witch friend had wanted to talk to Cordy about what she had gone through it would have been someone Willow could have connected with they had both become evil and tried to take over or destroy the world.

The doors opened and in walked Giles. "Are they here yet?" He asked puffing slightly.

"No we are still waiting for them." She said as Giles walked over to her and put an arm on her shoulder.

Quiet talking was heard from outside the hotel the Sunnydale gang turned and looked as a lost looking band of people came into the lobby. Buffy's eyes fell on Angel and it seemed, as he never saw her, as if he didn't see anyone apart from those who surrounded him.

A lonely figure stood in the shadow of the door, Buffy gasped as she saw Spike and opened her mouth to speak, the slayer felt a hand tap on her shoulder and she looked and saw Giles who shook his head and in his way he told her not now this was not the time or place.

Buffy moved forward and placed a hand on Angel's arm. "Angel I am so …" he shook of her arm and walked upstairs heading to his room, even though he worked and lived at Wolfram and Hart this always felt like home.

Tears fell from her eyes all she wanted to do was comfort him. She wanted to help him.

"I am sorry Buffy but Angel, as we are, are finding it hard to deal with the loss of Cordy. She was.." Wesley stuttered not sure what word would fit her.

"She was Cordy" Fred said quietly. "That is all she ever needed to be."

"She was princess and brown eyes." Lorne said with a sad smile.

"Stick figure Barbie" Gunn said with a laugh.

"The heart of Angel investigations." They whispered together.

Angel stood in the shadows at the top of the stairs when he heard Buffy cry and the others started to talk. He didn't want to hurt her but she didn't know what Cordy meant to him. As he made his way down the stairs again everyone turned to him. "Cordy was my best friend the one who made me laugh when I was down, the one who could get me out of a mood as quickly as she got me into one, the one who heated up my blood and experimented with it, Cordy promised to stake me if ever I became Angelus again, she was the one I went to when I have umm had problems the one I could tell anything too. She is my heart and my soul and the woman I love with everything I have, at least at the end she knew that," he paused, "well I hope she did. She knows that I was lost without her but she left me, she still left me." Angel sunk to his knees Wesley, Gunn, Fred and Lorne rushed to his side.

"She left us all Angelcakes but I don't think Princess had much of a choice." Lorne said.

"Oh god I love her so much." He whispered hoarsely.

Buffy stood gaping open mouthed he loved Cordelia but and she knew that this sounded jealous even in her own mind Angel was supposed to love her forever he wasn't supposed to change he had waited 250 years to fall in love with her and it was she was the only one. Buffy had moved on, well she thought she had, but seeing Angel everytime she did her heart went out and she just wanted to run into his arms and stay that way forever. But now she knew that it was never going to happen he had truly fallen for Cordy and it seemed she had accepted him vampire and all.

TBC


	3. Three

Chapter 3

New House Guest

Piper Halliwell walked around the kitchen getting food ready for her two boys and wondering when their father would appear as if just my magic lots of glowing orbs appeared in front of her and then came together and standing there was Leo Wyatt her husband and whitelighter. She looked at him suspiciously there was a huge smile on his face and he looked like he'd enjoyed whatever he had just left but…hadn't he been up to see the elders and when Leo did he never came back with a smile on his face.

"Ok what are you smiling at?" she asked him as a smile grew on her face she loved to see him happy.

"We have a new whitelighter and well lets just say she doesn't agree with everything she has been told she has to do." Leo told his wife.

"Is she being punished?" Piper asked concerned she knew what the elders were like and how many problems they had caused for her and Leo.

"No that is the odd thing they seem to just accepting it, but it is funny just to watch their faces though."

Piper couldn't help but smile at that thought.

"But they have asked for our help?" He told her cautiously.

"Our help?" she replied a glare starting to appear on her face.

"Only to show her what a whitelighter does and well I think they just want to get away from her even if it is only for a little while. She seems nice enough to me and I think she is hating it up there." Leo said with pleading in his voice Piper hadn't seen her, the way she looked out trying to see something or someone, or how being somewhere else brought up bad memories or how alone and lost she looked. Most people were happy to be a whitelighter that they continued existence carried on but not her she seemed different from anyone else he had ever met but she was a good soul he could see that.

Piper watched the emotions play over her husbands face; she could see how much he wanted to help. "We'll talk to Phoebe and Paige and then we will decide if we help or not ok?"

Leo nodded in agreement but deep down he knew, well he hoped they would.

They sat and waited for the other two sisters to arrive and once they did Leo explained about the new whitelighter and his thoughts on her it did not take them long to agree to help or at least just meet her to start off with and then they would go from there. Leo disappeared and the charmed ones stood waiting knowing that it would not be long before he was back and almost within a blink of an eye the orbs appeared again and there stood Leo with a strange woman next to him. She had deep brown eyes; shoulder length brown hair and a stunning smile on her face.

"Thank you so much I was getting so bored up there, I thought it was being a hi." She paused for a moment as memories came rushing at her. "Cordelia Chase nice to meet you and I appreciate you letting me stay here they are so stuffy up there it is unbelievable."

Piper, Paige and Phoebe smiled back at her they liked her already even though it did seem as if she were hiding something. They could see the look on Leo's face that he was curious as well, but she didn't seem dangerous and she was a whitelighter or a future one at least and they don't just pick anyone.

TBC


	4. Four

Chapter 4

Making New Friends

Cordy walked around the Halliwell house she felt lost and this place did not feel like home but it was better than with the elders. She knew that the sisters and Leo wanted to talk privately about her and since she was a guest and she could understand why the wanted to she left to explore. Cordy had never felt so alone, well at least she wasn't dead and gone maybe she could go and visit her friends.

"Cordy" Leo's voice echoed.

Coming down stairs she joined them in the living room.

"So?" she asked shrugging her shoulders not really knowing what was going to happen.

"Well can we ask you a few questions about why the elders are finding things hard with you." Piper asked.

"Sure well when they gather those robes I mean come on no one looks good in them they make you look hippy." Cordy said with a smile patting her own thighs. Three sisters laughed, Leo's eyes feel to the other whitelighters hands until Piper elbowed him in the ribs. "Of course there is the not getting involved I mean how can you just stand by when someone needs your help, how can you not get involved in the fight I don't understand it and I couldn't, no, I wouldn't stand by and do nothing. And they won't let me see my friends." Cordy pouted ever so slightly she couldn't imagine what pain they were going through.

"But your friends would be a little bit shocked to find you, uhhh well kind of alive and a whitelighter." Phoebe asked.

Cordy smiled. "My friends are used to the unusual that was our lives."

The Charmed ones looked at each other than at Leo he shrugged his shoulders not knowing what was going on and was just as confused. Cordy watched them, she felt as if she could trust them and she was going to need help and have people to talk to and these seemed the only ones that could happen with.

"Ok you want to hear my life story, but this has to be kept a secret.' They all looked at each other and nodded. They all sat down as Cordelia began to tell her life story about Sunnydale and when Buffy arrived, her relationship with Xander, her parents running for not paying tax and then her life in LA with Angel. They heard about Doyle and all the others the good and the bad and they could see her face light up when she spoke about her family Angel Investigations and the love written all over her when she spoke about the vampire with a soul. The love of her life.

Leo sat he had heard of the PTB as Cordy called them but he had never spoken to anyone who dealt directly with them no wonder she had been given at lot of room and that the elders could not just get rid of her. Leo smiled he bet they hated not having total control.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige watched her, they thought there life had been difficult but she had a choice and she still got involved and tried to help people.

"Do you still get visions?" Paige asked.

"Haven't yet but I have no idea." Cordy replied.

Deep in another dimension the sky was black, the night never left, sun never reached the ground, never touched skin. The creatures of this world were never warmed; the coldest was in every pour of their beings, no happy laughter, no fun ever filled a child's life. Pain and torture was all they knew. The screams could be heard echoing, it was screams to say they were still alive but nothing knew how long each they would last, one minute at a time was all they could plan on for when he wanted them gone nothing could help them, he ruled this world with an iron fist. An evil laugh soon followed the screaming he loved to hear that sound but he recognized all the voices it was time for a change he needed a new home now, a claw hand reached out from the darkness and turned the page of a book. He stroked his claw down it. "Soon I will be free, I will be out of her and the next world will become mine."

TBC


	5. Five

Chapter 5

Fighting The Good Fight

Cordy felt alone as much as she was loving being with the Halliwells and they had become very good friends it was not the same. Her heart ached every time she thought of Angel Investigations. She sat on the step in front of the house watching the world go by.

Leo came out and sat beside her. "I know this is hard for you but it will get better."

"Leo you don't understand when you died you were a soldier and died on the battlefield but you found Piper after that you found your family. But I…" Cordy was not sure how to explain this. "I want to help people that is why the visions were given to me but I can't, I won't sit back and do nothing not while there is something I can do to help the elders don't understand that and it is something that I cannot not get past. It is who I am. I am stuck in limbo here I can't go forwards and I can't go back."

Leo looked at this young woman who had lived through so many horrors more than anyone should. It made the charmed ones look like they had a charmed life.

Cordy stood up and walked into the house followed quickly by Leo. She turned to him and her eyes were white, and slowly her body began to float.

"Piper, Paige, Phoebe." Leo shouted.

They all came running as they could hear the panic in his voice. But they all stopped suddenly as Cordy came into view a foot or so above the ground.

"What's going on" Phoebe asked her eyes wide in astonishment.

Leo shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure but I am guessing that this is a vision from the Powers That Be."

"We'll just have to wait to see what it's about then." Paige said and everyone turned and looked at her. "Sorry stating the obvious huh."

The sisters and Leo sat down and waited for the vision to end. Slowly Cordy landed on the ground and her eyes turned to their normal brown. She looked at them and smiled.

"So now you know want a vision looks like." Cordy said with a quick grin but it sound faded as the images from her vision came back to her. "We have to go to LA." She looked down sadness was evident in her eyes. "You have to go to LA to warn Angel."

"Warn him about what?" Leo asked.

"There is a demon coming, a nasty one. He's going to appear in LA and start killing witches." She turned to Leo. "You'd better go and tell the elders so they can warn any whitelighters that have witches in the area." Leo nodded and orbed away.

Phoebe put her arms around Cordy' shoulders. "This must be so hard for you getting a vision for him but not being able to do anything about it."

"It's probably for the best." Cordy answered sadly.

"Now we both know that you don't mean that." Phoebe answered with a quick grin.

"I can't keep dreaming and wishing that we could be together it's not going to happen. I'm going to have to move on with my life uhh death and he has to move on."

Phoebe watched Cordy's face and saw something within her die when she now realised that she could not go to Angel and help him in his times of need. The witch glanced up and cursed the Powers That Be and the elders. They all seemed to get a cosmic laugh out of ruining people's lives.

Cordy turned and went into the room she was sharing with Phoebe and sat on the bed and the tears fell. She felt numb and alone a piece of her soul and her heart died knowing that she was never going to see him smile, watch his eyes sparkle, even seeing him vamp out. Then of course she was going to miss the guys her family, she had found a home in LA with people who loved her and whom she loved. It had been the first time in her life she had ever felt like that and now it was taken away from her. She wished that she had truly died or her memory was wiped, ok she did not want her memories gone they were all she had left, she could remember everything closing her eyes she could bring up so many memories and then watch them like movies in her head. She hoped that the guys were ok and she wanted Angel to move on, to find someone to love, it ate her up inside just thinking about it, but Angel had so much love to give and he was, as she told him once, had one of the greatest souls she had ever known.

Downstairs Phoebe was pacing.

"The elders suck" Paige moaned. "The PTB don't sound much better they have taken a woman, a woman whose had a difficult life, from the vampire she loves and from Cordy has said loved her back and they keep sending her visions. That is wrong, just wrong."

Leo nodded. "I agree and I'm going to find out what is going on." With that he orbed away.

"I hope he finds something out." Piper said she hated to see Cordy like this she knew what it was like when Leo and her had problems with the people above but Angel thinks that Cordy is dead they can't even see each other which was cruel, very cruel.

Hours passed Cordy had still not come down from the room and the sisters could not blame her and their had been no word from Leo. Phoebe started to pace backwards and forwards annoying her sisters.

"Would you please stop doing that" Paige whined rubbing her temples.

Little balls of light appeared in front of them, the other two Halliwells stood up quickly all of their faces full of curiosity and hope even thought the elders had disappointed them on numerous occasions.

Leo was now standing in front of them. "Something big is coming and we have to go to LA to help."

Just then Cordy ran down the stairs quickly.

"I'm going kick their asses." She mumbled as her foot hit the last step heavily and nearly fell forward. Leo rushed forward and managed to catch her before she hit the ground Cordy looked at him, their had been only one other person that would catch her before she hurt herself.

"What's going on?" Piper asked.

"Vision, the PTB want me to go and help Angel, Hello, can was say change your mind much." Cordy said.

"But what about after?" Piper asked.

"Don't care I am not leaving him again, I've done it like 3 times and came back twice even though one of them was like for a day but I can't do it to him, to us, to them. I can't they truly will have to kill me to take me away again." Cordy looked up at the ceiling and shouted. "Do you hear that?" She never expected an answer but she told them what she was planning to do and if they wanted to stop her they would have to do it now.

"How do we explain this?" Paige asked.

"Oh god Angel and the others what are they going to say when they see me again? I've hurt them so many times. What if he has moved on? What if she lives with them? What if they have forgotten about me?" Cordy started to panic.

"Calm down Cordy, breath, how about Leo and I go first and try to explain things to them and take it from their." Piper said.

Cordy nodded trying to take deep breaths Paige and Phoebe were rubbing her shoulders.

TBC


	6. Six

Chapter 6

The Hyperion Hotel

Leo and Piper appeared outside the Hyperion Hotel this was the first place that Cordy had told them to try if they were not here then they had to go to Wolfram and Hart watch Cordy was not happy about she hated that place. The doors swung open and in they walked and what they saw in front of them took them a little by surprise. The hotel was full of people nervously they glanced at each other and slowly made their way down the stairs. Everyone stopped and turned to the two intruders.

A little petite woman with long brown hair walked towards them. "I'm sorry but we don't take guests at this hotel but we can recommend some to you."

"We're not here to stay, we are here on business." Piper said.

"Well if you would like to go to this address" Fred handed them a business card.

"We were told to come here and talk to Angel, Fred, Gunn, Lorne, Wesley and Spike."

The named one stood up and walked towards them. Angel moved away from Buffy and watched them carefully.

"Can we talk privately?" Leo asked.

Angel turned and looked at Buffy. "We'll stay we'll be able to help if it is research or a fight."

"Ok my name is Piper Halliwell and this is my husband Leo." She explained.

Confusion was written on Willow's face she was sure she had heard that name before but for the life of her she could not remember where.

"We have a message from Cordelia Chase." Leo said softly.

Angel growled and then vamped out. "If this is some kind of sick joke."

"No joke she had a vision but ask us anything and if we can we will tell you. Something is coming, something bad." Piper said.

"Who are you? How do you know…" Angel's voice cracked.

"Cordy." Leo finished for him he turned to his wife.

"I told you my name I have two sisters, we are witches, we are called the Charmed ones."

Willows mouth opened in amazement. "Oh my god." She said as she rushed forward. "You're really a charmed one."

Angel touched Willow on the shoulder. "What's a Charmed one?" he asked.

"Witches that fight for good, the ultimate witches."

"Cordy is dead so how did you talk to her?"

"Well she still is dead technically." Leo said.

Everyone looked at him suspicoulsy. "She's like me."

"Your dead?" Spike walking forward and then walking behind the two of them.

"Yes I am a whitelighter. I protect witches." With that Leo orbed away and then orbed behind them so they turned suddenly when he spoke. "I heal them, I am their guide but I am not allowed to get in the fights with them." He explained.

"Cordy wouldn't do that." Wesley said.

"You're right and that is what she said." Piper said walking forwards and joining her husband.

"But she is needed, as you are needed."

Angel turned away from them. "They took her away from me time and time again, I can't deal with it not again."

"Cordy said the same thing she has said that she is not leaving you again the only way is for them to truly kill her."

"I will follow her, I can't, I won't live without I have tried it and not again, never again." Angel said passionately.

Leo and Piper reached out and took hold of each others hands and smiled at each other they could understand what the vampire was talking about they had been through hell but they had managed to get past it and were now together they both hoped that they could help Angel and Cordy.

"Are you ready to see her?" Leo asked.

They all nodded and Leo orbed away.

TBC


	7. Seven

Chapter 7

Seeing is Believing

Leo orbed back to the house.

"Paige can you orb Phoebe over after Cordy and I have." Leo asked them. The sisters nodded they knew that if they orbed first it would be a let down for those who want to see Cordy. "Are you ready?" He asked.

Cordy shook her head. "I don't think I can do this."

"You can."

Taking a deep breath she took hold of Leo's hand.

Angel stood their waiting it seemed like forever and suddenly a bright light in front of them and their she was, he felt as if time had stopped. No one moved it seemed as no one took a breath, another bright light brought them back when two more women arrived.

"Cordy." Angel whispered afraid that if he spoke too loud she would disappear again.

"Angel." She whispered back, not believing that he was here in front of her and then before she knew it his arms were wrapped around her holding her tightly.

"I'm never going to let you go again." He said over and over again Angel pulled away for just a moment and looked into her eyes and then slowly he leaned forward and there lips met softly at first as if they would both disappear but soon the urgency got the better of them Angel's arms tightened around her waist and pulled her flushly against him, her arms tightened around his neck, they leaned into each other and both drowned in the kiss.

Everyone around just watched the two souls getting back together. Leo his arms around his wife and smiled down at her. Buffy's face paled, she knew that she should be happy but she just couldn't now she understood what she did to Angel when she told him about Riley.

Angel and Cordy finally pulled apart.

"I love you Cordy." He said as he placed his forehead against hers.

"I love you as well." She replied.

They both felt at last at piece with everything that had happened they had never been themselves and told each other how they felt and they knew that they had to in case anything else happened.

"I have some things to do first Angel." She said as she pulled away Angel did not want to let her go but he had to. She turned to the red head. "Willow I need to talk to you."

Willow stared at Cordy and nodded and followed her old schoolmate outside. Everyone watched as the two of them turned and saw the smile on Angel's face and out of the corner of her eye she saw Spike it was still not the time to talk to him but they would talk at some point and she would find out why he never called and let her know that he was alive and was working with Angel the last time she looked he hated Angel with a passion.

Outside Willow watched Cordy carefully.

"Sit down Willow." Cordy asked gently.

Willow sat down. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Willow how would you feel about moving to LA permanently?" Cordy said.

"Why?" Willow asked.

"I need to be near Angel to tell about the visions but I also need to be near you. I mean I could easily get to you where ever you are but I think the guys here could do with a good witch to help but after all that happened in Sunnydale I can understand why you wouldn't want to get dragged back into this life." Cordy told her softly.

"Why do you need to get in touch with me?" Willow asked.

"Have you ever heard of whitelighters?" Willow nodded. "Well kid you made the grade I am your whitelighter you just call my name and I will appear."

"Really?" Willow asked nervously her eyes wide. Cordy nodded, Willow came up to her and hugged her. "That is so cool."

Willow walked in ahead of Cordy with a jump in her step and a smile on her face. Cordy walked slowly in behind her watching her with amusement she turned to Leo and nodded which he returned.

"So let's find out what is going on and deal with it." Willow said with enthusasim.

"What's going on Will?" Buffy asked.

"After we have helped the big bad here Cordy has asked me to stay and I've agreed. I have to do this Buffy." Willow said softly.

Buffy turned and looked at Cordy it seemed she was taking everything from her.

Cordy stopped a looked up, Leo knew what she was hearing and he knew that when she orbed there were going to be a lot of questions.

"I have to go I'll be back soon." Cordy said with a smile.

All the people from LA walked forward they didn't want her out of their sight and before they managed to reach her she became a bright light and little balls and was gone. Willow grinned. "That's my whitelighter." Everyone turned to her.

Leo nodded. "Yes she is and she will protect and heal Willow when it is needed all Willow needs to do is to call her name and she will orb there and she will also be able to sense her charge anywhere in the world. Cordy has more leeway than we do because of her connections to the PTB."

Gunn grinned. "You have been spending way too much time around our girl haven't you."

Leo grinned.

"So big bad what is it?" Angel asked.

"People killing witches starting in this area that is why Willow needed a whitelighter and that you also have the charmed ones on your side."

TBC


	8. Eight

Chapter 8

Wesley couldn't believe it she was back. He saw Angel's face and knew that it would take a little time for anyone to actually start to move for the research. "Well we should get some research done when Cordy is back maybe she will have more information for us to work on." He looked around realising that no one had actually listened to him and for once in his life he didn't care, he was happy to be ignored.

Angel stood there not moving, Cordy had orbed off leaving him alone again. She said she would be back so he was going to have to trust her in this. Fred walked over and touched his arm gently and soon Wesley and Gunn were there too. He turned to his friends, his family and a smile appeared on his face it lit the whole thing up.

"She's back." He whispered afraid to talk to loudly in case he woke up, Angel was still waiting for the moment that he found out it was a dream; if it were the case he never wanted to wake up. He watched the smiles on his friend's faces and it hit him, really hit him that she had been here. Feelings came rushing in, his chest felt like it was going to explode, his legs could no longer support him as he slid to the ground, the other 3 members of AI following him, they were all connected, they had lost her together and now they had found her together. Their heart was back. They knew that they had research to do, plans to make and they didn't have long but he just wanted a moment just to be together, a moment to remember what had come back to them.

Angel looked up and saw Willow standing by herself not knowing where to go. The witch could see that Buffy was upset but she wasn't sure what it was about, Spike was trying to hide in the darkest corner and everyone else seemed to be confused about what had just happened. Angel reached out a hand to Willow, she smiled shyly at him and walked over, and sitting on the floor with the rest of them.

"Welcome to the family Willow. Once this battle is out the way and of course we survive we'll get you a room sorted out."

Paige walked over to them and looked down. "Of course we are going to survive you've just got Cordy back, we can't have that happiness ruined just yet and once this is finished we'll have a welcome home party." Paige said grinning, a groan was heard from her two sisters and she glared at them, but none of them could keep it up for long smiles broke out on all of their faces. They were not battling this alone they had people who understood what was going on and one's that could truly help.

Piper hugged her husband tightly as she watched the group on the floor. This was the reason they did what they did, to help people and bring families and loved ones together. She hoped that something could be done to help Angel and Cordy even though they were together but if she remembered what Cordy had told them they still had a curse to contend with. But they were witches maybe there was something in the book of shadows that could help. She would have to remember to look into that when they got home.

Buffy watched her best friend go and join her ex-boyfriend, she felt angry and jealous that he had moved on, she knew that it was unfair of her to say or think that when she had relationships with other people. She turned her eyes onto Spike and stared accusingly at him. He tried to move further back into the darkness but his back hit the wall. She walked over grabbed his arm and pulled him into the office.

Angel watched as Buffy grabbed hold of Spike and lead him so they could have some privacy. He knew that there had been something between them and that Spike loved her, he wasn't sure how Buffy felt but if Spike did not let her know he was alive Angel guessed that Buffy did not feel the same way about the blonde vampire. He hoped that something could be worked out he had no idea what was going to happen next as long as he had Cordy and the rest of his family he didn't care, he could do anything. He hoped that they could work something out and quickly Angel knew that when Buffy was upset or angry she would loose her concentration and that was something that they didn't need not now. They needed the slayer at her best and focused on the job at hand.

Cordelia orbed up to see the elders, they had called to her, she hoped it was not more bad news because if it was she was going to tell them what they could go and do. Looking around she saw the other whitelighters wandering around in their long flowing white robes, which were so not flattering and she was glad to get rid of those robes, it was one fashion statement that she didn't want to make. This place made her think of a Greek heaven all white, peacefully with large pillars, steps and doors. It wasn't exactly stylish but hey she didn't live here. She preferred the look of her apartment or the hotel. Thinking of the hotel brought a smile to her face, it was a smile that had people walking into walls and missing steps, it was one that you wanted to smile back and just stay there feeling the glow from it, the love. Angel loved her, he told her and she had told him that she loved him. It was the first time as themselves they had managed to tell each other. Her hand went to her mouth as she thought about the kiss they both had put everything into it all the pain, the loss, the suffering, the friendship and the love, it was the sweetest, the passionate and the most profound kiss she had ever felt. Her tongue came out and swiped along her bottom lip she could still taste Angel it was a purely masculine taste it was purely, him.

"Cordelia?" A male voice questioned.

The whitelighter turned to see and elderly man, one she had never met before standing in front of her.

"Yes" she answered sceptically her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Do not worry we are not hear to hurt you but to help." He said softly not wanting to upset her.

"Yeah well last time I thought someone was trying to help me they hijacked my body and tried to take over the world so please forgive me if I don't take this at face value."

He nodded. "Very well. Please come this way and we will tell you why we called you here."

"Oh goody." She mumbled.

The man stopped and looked at her. He couldn't understand why she had this attitude problem with them and why she was still a whitelighter? There was something going on, something he didn't know about, he was just a messenger, he was asked to take her to see the elders in a private session. That only happened when something big was coming and it was obviously being kept from most of the whitelighters only a select few had been and out to see the elders, their faces pale as soon as they left. It looked like they had to be prepared for whatever maybe coming.

A feminine cough brought him back to the present and he saw Cordelia standing they're staring at him, tapping her foot impatiently on the ground. He realised he had stopped and they he had gotten lost in his own thoughts.

"Can we actually like you know move. I have a family to get back to?" She told him her foot tapping getting louder and her fingers drumming on her hip.

"Oh yes, of course this way." He said Cordy walked softly behind him.

He stopped in front of a large door and indicated for her to go through. She stopped looked nervously at him, taking a deep breath she walked forward the door opened automatically for her she walked into a bright light, she prayed that this was not going to kill her again, well end her undead life. The door slammed closed behind her.

Buffy paced the office from one side to the other. Spike watched her warily, he was not sure what the hell was going on in her mind but he could see that she was very angry and getting more and more so as each second past.

"Oh god I can't believe this." She screeched kicking the chair as she walked past it. "First I come to see Angel to try and help him, then I find out he's in love with Cordelia. I mean Cordelia 'god damn' Chase, the bitch of Sunnydale High. What the hell is special about her?"

Spike's face fell as he heard the slayer rant about Angel and how he fell in love with someone else. It was always about Angel, no wonder none of her relationships worked she doomed them, she always measured them against her first love and no one could ever compete with that and now he realised watching her that Buffy knew that it was over and she would never have Angel love her like that again.

Buffy never saw Spike's face change for nervous to sad as she carried on with her tirade. "But no not only is 'Cordy' Angel's seer, but she became part demon for him and then she died but NOOO could she stayed, she became a whitelighter to help witches and become the whitelighter to my best friend who without a second thought ditched me to team up with her."

Spike now had enough, it wasn't the cheerleader's fault she did everything because she believed it was the right thing and never seemed to hold a grudge or blame someone else she took it on the chin and carried on going no matter what it cost her. "Stop right there Buffy." Spike growled at her.

Buffy stopped her mouth open as she turned to him.

"Get over yourself. Angel feel in love with his best friend, a woman who took everything life threw at her and dealt with it. She was there for the people she loved and cared about. Angel was lucky to find a woman who loved him for the man and the vampire. She would warm his blood up in the microwave, everyone out there doesn't mind watching him drink blood in front to them." Spike saw Buffy's face scrunch up in disgust. "To them it is normal because it is something he has to do. You just upset because you found out Angel is no longer in love with you. He will always love you Buffy but he has moved on, he had grown and changed and that man out there found a woman who loved all of him." Spike shook his head and turned away from her. "You just don't like that it's Cordelia and you can't see how she's changed. But just be warned you badmouth her outside in that room and you'll be making enemies very quickly."

Tears rolled down Buffy's face she was tired and alone. "Why didn't you tell me you were alive Spike, I thought we were friends."

"Buffy we are, but I love you and you don't love me back." He whispered pain laced his voice.

"I do." She whispered touching his shoulder. She could feel the muscles under her fingers clenching.

"No you don't, you feel alone. I'll be your friend Buffy and I still haven't given up hope that you will grow to love me." He opened the door and walked out Buffy close on his heels.

They both looked up at the familiar light this lit the room and as if like magic stood Cordelia with the biggest smile that anyone had seen on her face. Angel and the others stood quickly and he managed to brace himself as she flung herself into his arms. Everyone looked at her in confusion. Cordelia reached up and pulled his head towards hers as she kissed him passionately not taking any notice of the people staring at her. They both pulled back and stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"Not that I am complaining but what…" Angel waved a hand between them trying to find out the reason that she kissed him like that.

"The elders, they told me." She said.

"About the demon?" "Wesley asked as he took as step forward.

"Well yes they did but they told me something else." The brunette said everyone could see the excitement emanating from her body.

"Well bloody hell tell us what it is?" Spike asked impatiently.

Cordy turned and glared at him for a brief moment before turning back to her vampire. "Your soul, the curse, they've taken out the happiness thing we can be together we can be blissfully happy." Angel smiled and lifted the woman who held is heart in the air and spun her around both laughing, he slid her body down against his until her feet touched the ground, he held her tightly against him and kissed her smiling lips.

Buffy stood there watching the two of them in love and being able to be together. It should have been her and Angel all that hurt and pain the two of them went through, they should have been together and happy. With a sob Buffy turned and ran outside, tears streaming down her face.

Angel pulled away from Cordy and looked towards the garden. He turned back to her and she nodded at him he followed the girl he once loved into the garden. Cordelia walked over to Spike and laid a hand on his arm and pulling him back into the office.

TBC


	9. Nine

Chapter Nine

Buffy ran outside her mind screaming at her telling her that this was not happening. It was her and Angel forever her heart was telling her, she ignored the voice deep inside that told her that she was holding onto a dream, she was fantasising about a man who was no longer hers. Spike was wrong her heart continued to tell her, Cordy had put some demony spell on Angel and it was just relief to see his friend alive again. He loved her, not Cordelia Chase. She would prove it to him, to all of them.

Angel didn't want to let Cordy out of his sight; he was terrified that when he came back inside she would be gone again. He didn't think he would ever stop thinking like that, not now. Everyone second they spent together had to be treasured like it was their last, because one day it would be but he had to deal with this Buffy situation he had thought that she had moved on from him and he had announced that he loved Cordy, he also didn't want to hurt Buffy but he was going to have to make her understand.

As soon as Angel walked out the door he was grabbed and slammed up against a wall as his mouth was attacked.

"Buffy, stop." He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away gently but Buffy just used more of her strength and smashed her mouth onto his her tongue ran across his lips and trying to force his lips pen so she could deepen the kiss.

Spike looked at the ground and not at the brunette he was afraid to look into her eyes and what he would see.

"Are you ok Spike?" Cordy asked him her voice soft.

His eyes shot up to hers, surprise written all over the vampires face. "Am I..."he stuttered a little, Spike was not sure what to make of the cheerleader, his eyes narrowed suspiciously and then relaxed as he couldn't read anything else but concern in her face. "I will be." He told her.

"She's in a lot of pain. Her whole life has been changed. No matter what she said about wanting a normal life she was used to the abnormal and now that she is not the only slayer the whole world is full of them. Buffy in no longer an original and she can have that normal life she wanted. But she's afraid of what to de next. So she has come to someone whom she loved and who loved her, Angel was her first love. They had so many problems and in a way I don't think Buffy really ever let go of Angel he was always her fall back someone she thought would always be there for her and this has thrown her for a loop but she thinks that now they are older things will be different and they can work things out."

Spike stood still and looked at her. "When did you get so smart?" He asked.

Cordy smirked at him. "I was a higher being you know and now I'm a whitelighter of course I am smart."

"But Angel loves you. He was totally lost without you." Spike told her getting back to the point.

Cordy smiled. "Yes he does and I love him and I was just as lost without him." Her face glowed and her eyes sparkled full of love and happiness.

"Well the two of you have more things in common now." Spike said with a grin trying to make sure the subject did not get onto him and Buffy.

"Oh yeah." Cordy said raising her eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"You both have demon parts and you're both dead." Spike couldn't resist it.

Cordy looked at him a first not sure what to say and then the biggest and brightest smile he had ever seen appeared on her face and then she laughed loudly and easily. Everything seem to lighten with that laugh

Everyone in the lobby froze and the AI gang's faces lit up.

"She's really here." Fred whispered.

All of their hearts lightened. She was really and truly back. The heart of Angel Investigations was back and they could feel the love through freely it was as if a cork had been taken out of the champagne bottle and the drink was able to flow, to do what it was meant to.

Xander smiled a bittersweet smile at that laugh, he wished that he could have heard it or caused it when they were dating. He looked around so many things had changed and so many people weren't here. Since Willow was going to mover here and Anya was gone, tears formed in his eyes at the memory of his ex-fiancée and ex-vengeance demon she went out like a true hero, maybe he could come to visit and get to know this Cordelia and hopefully they could become friends but he wasn't planning on leaving Buffy and if he did visit it wouldn't be long visits unless they were with him. The sisters needed him.

Giles was glad to see smiles on their faces Cordelia was back with them. The young slayers who came here with them were looking lost and seemed out of place they didn't know any of these new people. But he did notice Kennedy her eyes were downcast and he could feel the sadness emanating from her.

Dawn's eyes darted from the room, which held Spike and Cordelia, and to the door where here sister and run followed by Angel. She just wanted Buffy to be happy. A strong hand touched her shoulder, she looked up and saw Xander she smiled softly and wrapped her arms around his waist he reached down and held onto her.

Willow smiled at her new teammates, she was so excited not only did she have her own whitelighter but also she was in the room with the charmed ones and she was going to be working side by side with them. Tara would have loved this. Her heart ached, there was still a hole in her chest where her lover used to be. Willow wondered if this pain, this emptiness would ever lessen but she had managed to move on and meet Kennedy but it wasn't the same but then all of the people she had loved each one was different.

Xander was her first love and as far as she could remember she had always loved him ever since they were young children. The there was the love for her best friend Buffy, she knew that the slayer felt disappointed that Willow was going to stay in LA but they all had to sort their lives out as there was no more hellmouth in Sunnydale and she wanted to be here and talk to Cordelia about the witch and white lighter relationship. The came Oz, sweet Oz how her and Xander had hurt both the cheerleader and the werewolf but he had managed to forgive her, he was the first person to ever fall in love with her.

Then there was Tara her first girlfriend, her soul mate, her world was destroyed when Tara was murdered but thanks to Xander she didn't destroy this world make everyone feel what she did and then Giles helped her back in England to take control of her life again. Now she had Kennedy it was still very new and had no idea if it would work out.

Willow glanced up smiling but it disappeared when she saw the young slayers face. The red headed witch wondered what was wrong, then it hit her no one had mentioned Kennedy staying in LA with her no one had asked her.

"Ummm Wesley." Willow stuttered she didn't know the others and Cordy and Angel weren't in the room.

Wesley turned to her. "What is it Willow?"

"Well Kennedy she's my girlfriend umm I was wondering if uhhh could she?" Willow stopped.

Kennedy's eyes rose and looked hopeful. Wes turned to Gunn and Fred they both smiled and nodded. Fred held out her hand and indicated for the young slayer to join them. Kennedy grinned and rushed to Willow's side.

Xander and Dawn looked at each other a little sadly and the other slayers moved closed to the two of them.

Gunn grinned. "Well having a slayer and a witch on the team will be a great help. Welcome to your home girls. When we get a chance as Angel said we'll get a room sorted out."

The two lovers looked at each other and grinned.

Phoebe, Paige, Piper and Leo all moved closer together at least the Elders and the PTB could do something right sometimes and if Cordy and Angel's first kiss was anything to go on they could see why removing the happiness clause was a good one, it would be to painful to keep them apart and that is what they would have had to do to make sure Angelus did not make a reappearance and from what they had heard that was one vampire that they did not want to meet and dispose of it would have killed everything good inside of Cordelia and everyone else here. But there were still problems to deal with, Buffy was next on the list and then fighting the big evil and then they could have a proper celebration.

Cordy knew that Spike didn't want to talk so she would let him off for now. They walked out of the office grinning and then they both smiled as they saw the happiness from the LA crew and the two girls holding hands. It was good to see. The seer looked around and couldn't see Angel and Buffy. She was scared she knew that Angel loved her but she wasn't and never would be the slayer, and she didn't want to be. Spike saw her face and reached over and touched her should. They smiled at each other and headed outside to see how the two ex-lovers were.

Buffy had used all her might and shoved Angel against the wall and she was rubbing herself up and down his body. The vampire was frozen in shock. What the hell is going on here? His mind screamed at him.

"What the hell is going on here?" Said a feminine voice.

TBC


	10. Ten

Chapter Ten

Angel groaned mentally, he recognized that tone and that voice, he was in so much trouble if he didn't explain to her. He pushed the slayer away, using more strength than he intended too. He turned and looked into the very angry eyes of one Cordelia Chase.

Buffy looked up from the ground with a smile, her face full of gloating.

"See Angel I knew you wanted me." She told him smugly.

This time Angel did groan allowed, and Cordelia has had hardened.

"Let me explain." The vampire said to the brunette as she raised an eyebrow he knew that she couldn't wait to hear this.

"Angel you don't have to explain anything to HER. We're together again, you have me know." Buffy said with a smirk.

Angel was now very pissed off he never wanted to hurt Buffy but she was delusional she had to get it into her head that he didn't love her, not in that way, not any more.

"Buffy shut the fuck up. I am sick and tired of this shit. How many times do I have to tell you I am not in love with you I am in love with Cordy. I thought you understood I came out here to make sure you are ok and what do you do? You attack me. When you died I went away for 3 months got my head together and I survived, I managed to live without you. That was when I realised I had moved on and when you were brought back all I wanted was for you to be happy and it wasn't going to be with me. Then before I realised it I had fallen in love and when Cordy died I couldn't move on I needed her in my life, it was empty when she wasn't around. She is my heart, my soul, my love, she is the sun in my life." As he said how much he loved his seer his he stared into her hazel eyes and he saw the anger leave them and the love shine through.

"Oh Angel." Cordy cried as she flung herself into his arms and he held her tightly. "I love you so much."

Buffy scrambled to her feet and made a threatening move towards the cheerleader, but a hand grabbed hold of her.

"Leave it Buffy accept it is over. Do you want Angel to hate you?" Spike paused and stared at the blonde.

Buffy glanced at Spike and then at the two who was still holding each other.

"I don't know how to let him go?" Buffy whispered sadly as something died in her eyes, the last part of her youth, her first love it had finally finished and she had truly lost him. Her heart broke, Buffy found it hard to breath. "How can I go on without him?"

"Just like everyone else Buffy, you take one day at a time. But you can't force someone to love you." Cordy told her as she turned and stared at the blonde. Her anger left as soon as she saw how alone Buffy looked, she just wanted her past back when things were easier than what they were now. But you couldn't go back or you could do was move forward and deal with whatever came. Just as she had a lot had happened to her good and bad but she wouldn't change a single moment it because it had lead her here to this point in time. Yes she was part demon and yes she was dead but she was back with her family and the man, vampire she loved.

"Look Buffy we, I want to still be your friend if you could manage that." Angel asked her.

"I don't know if I can do that Angel, at the moment it hurts to much." Buffy whispered.

Angel nodded. "I understand, but will still need your help now, if you are still willing to help."

Buffy straightened up and wiped away the tears. "Of course that are a lot of witches out there that are in danger including Willow, we have to make sure they are safe." The blonde stopped and turned to look at Angel and then at Cordelia. "You will keep her safe won't you."

"It is my job to keep her alive and even if it wasn't yeah I would keep her safe." Cordy told her.

Spike stood watching his heart ached he doubted now if Buffy would ever love him, she was hurting too much and another vampire with a soul would be too close to home. He had original thought that he would leave with Buffy but not now, it seemed he was going to stick around here a little longer and it looked like things were going to change. Cordy wasn't going to want to work and live in Wolfram and Hart but that was going to be another battle. He sighed and followed the others in hoping that the battle would start soon he had an urge to beat something up.

Xander and Dawn stood with Giles and the other slayers, they all noticed that Buffy had been crying and they had not been talking quietly and knew that their friend and mentor was to blame.

Gunn, Wes and Fred looked angry Cordy and Angel had been through so much and now they had just gotten together she had to come to try and ruin it, she failed, but they didn't need that not now. Willow and Kennedy looked embarrassed these were the people that they were going to have to live with.

"I'm sorry." Buffy announced to everyone she realised how she had acted, she had been single minded and did what she wanted no matter who it hurt and the slayer knew that if she had to do it again she would have probably done the same thing. She knew that she had to grow up not everything was about her. People had their own lives, Angel had his own life.

Wes walked to Cordy it was time to move on they had a battle to fight.

"So apart from Angel being able to get happy now." The ex-watcher said with a smirk. "What did they tell you about what we are fighting."

Cordy took a deep breath and moved away from Angel, she couldn't think clearly when he held onto her, she could see the disappointment in his eyes but she would make it up to him once this was over and done with. She turned and looked at Wes.

"Well from what I have been told that there is this demon that feeds on magic, it drains witches all of their ability so he can move from one world to another eating everything he can. He is stuck in another dimension and he has minions here who get the witches and feed him but we need to find out who it is? Where they are doing it? Follow them back give the demon a whole load of magic so he can make it here and then vanquish him." Cordy said.

"Vanquish? That is a new one on me." Gunn told her.

Cordy looked at him and grinned. "We don't vanquish." She pointed to the three sisters. "They do."

The Halliwells and Leo looked at her and smiled. "Ok we'll head back to the house check the book of shadows and come up with a vanquishing spell."

"Ok and we will figure out a plan to find out who it is? And then we can do the following and the killing." Cordy told them she glanced at Angel to make sure it was ok. He nodded and so did Wes.

Then with the light all four of them changed into little orbs and vanished.

"Ok guys let's come up with a plan." Angel told them.

Willow looked around. "What about me?" She asked.

Everyone turned and looked at her. "What do you mean Will?" Xander asked.

"Well if I do some magic, you know some spells and stuff maybe he will come after me and Cordy can sense where I am." She said with a small smile.

Buffy stepped forwards. "Will I am not sure that is a good idea."

Willow's face fell. Cordy turned to Angel. "What if Wes did a sort of magic tracker on her so not only do we have Cordy but if something goes wrong we have that as well. Can you do that Wes?"

Wes turned to Angel and grinned. "Yes I can, I have to do a little research and get some items but it shouldn't be too much trouble plus I have a witch here if I need a little help." Willow beamed at him. "And I know someone else who can get hold of some charmed ones if I need them." He wrapped his arm around Cordy's shoulders and gave them a squeeze and in turn she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Buffy didn't like this, it was putting Willow in danger but her best friend was going to be working with this group so she had to trust them. "Ok we have a plan."

"Yes we do now we just have to sit tight until the others get back with the vanquishing spell, apart from you Wes, unless you need any researching help." Cordy asked.

"No I am fine thanks, but if I do need anything I will call." Wes told them as he wandered off to his books to find the one he needed.

TBC


	11. Eleven

Chapter Eleven

They all waited around the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel Buffy's eyes followed Angel's every move and they narrowed when he went over to Cordelia and wrapped his arms around her waist, he leant forward and whispered something into her ear that made her laugh. She couldn't help the jealousy that ate at her from inside. But Angel had made it crystal clear that he was in love with Cordelia Chase, Buffy just had to bide her time she was sure it wouldn't work between the two of them and then he would come back to her.

Willow watched Buffy she knew that Buffy still hadn't given up hope with her and Angel even the witch could see that Angel and Cordy it was true, it was going to be forever and for them it was true they were both dead.

Suddenly the globes appeared and their stood the charmed ones and Leo were in front of them. Piper frowned when she saw that the slayers eyes were on one dark haired vampire with a soul.

"So you get the vanquishing potion and spell." Cordy said with a smile Angel's arms still holding her.

"Yeah we do." Phoebe said with a grin.

"Do we have a plan?" Paige asked.

Willow stepped forward. "If I make a spell, a big one, they will come for me. Wes has put a tracker spell on me and Cordy can sense me. You come rescue me we put as my power through whatever they are sending it through, Mr bad guy comes you vanquish and we win." She said laughing everyone knew it wouldn't be quite that easy but it was a plan.

Piper walked towards Willow. "Do you need any help with the spell?"

"No I'm good but thank you." The red head said shyly looking at the oldest charmed one still amazed that she had met them.

Wes looked around. "Are we ready?" Everyone nodded and he turned to Willow and nodded.

Willow went to the centre of the lobby where they had set up for her to do her spell, everyone else walked towards the sides of the room to give the witch room and so they wouldn't be noticed straight away but still close enough to help.

Spike shook his head he would help that is what he did now, he also understand Angel better they may never be friends but they understood each other better. He could see the way Buffy watched Angel no man would ever get that look from her it was only meant for Angel. She couldn't move on, but Angel had.

The blonde vampires gaze moved to Angel and Cordelia, they were meant to be together you could see it in the way they talked, they could truly be themselves with each other and they trusted and loved each other completely. He was jealous, truly jealous of the vampire. Even though he had joined the group he was not really welcome. He hadn't earned it yet like Angel, Fred was the only one that went out of her way to make him feel like one of them, she still had an innocence about her even after everything she had been through.

A light grabbed his and everyone else's attention it emanated from the centre of the room from Willow. She was focused and could not see anyone around her, a portal opened to her side when some men in monks robes came and grabbed her, everyone rushed forward but the portal had been so close to the witch that they managed to get hold of her before anyone could reach her side and the portal closed as quickly as it had arrived.

Buffy screamed standing in the spot where Willow had been she turned to Cordelia her eyes blazing with angel.

"You did this? It was your fault." It was all her fault.

Before Angel could step in Spike did. "Buffy it is not her fault none of this is. Not Willow or Angel. I thought we could have something together I thought you were moving forward but you can't let go of the past." Spike's soul seemed to shatter once he realised he would never have the slayers love but he couldn't blame Angel for that. He turned away from Buffy. "Are we ready to go and rescue red?"

Angel nodded and turned to Cordelia.

"I know where she is? This is amazing I can just feel her." Cordelia smiled at Kennedy. "Let's go and rescue our witch."

Willow tried to move her arms and legs but couldn't as she was tied to an alter. She breathed deeply they were going to rescue her, she had to have faith she was sent on this journey for a reason, to become a witch, to have her own whitelighter. The red head knew that all the other witches would now be safe no matter what happened to her.

Men in robes walked over to her, their head covered by robes as they started to chant, one of them pulled out a knife from the sleeve and cut her arms, the blood seeped up from the wound, it slowly dripped down onto the pattern that lay on the alter beneath her. It slowly began to fill the grooves the blood began to run along the lines filling it all until the alter pattern was covered. The monks started to chant over and over, a bright light above her appeared and started to grow, wind started to blow around. Willow closed her eyes and moved her head to the side.

"Please, please, please." She began to beg over and over again.

Cordelia and Leo orbed the others in just as the light and gotten so bright they were blinded by in and then in an instance it was gone. They all ran over to the redhead and untied her. Cordelia reached out her hand and a glow came from it and moved over the slit that had been made on both of her arms and in an instance her arms were healed, not even a scar. They helped her to sit up and held her arms waiting to help her of the alter but she was frozen they looked at her face to see what the problem was but her gaze was on something else all of them turned and couldn't believe what they had saw. It was a man.

He looked like a man, a very sexy looking one. The man was tall, regal; power seemed to come from every pore. His skin was pale, as pale as snow; his eyes were pale blue, as pale as huskies that seemed to see right into you very soul. His hair was red, blood red and unnaturally so, it was long, very long and silky your fingers itched to reach out and run your fingers through it just to find out if it was as soft as it looked. His black cloak flowed behind him it moved as if the wind blew it but there wasn't anything the air was still, the tight black trousers and top moulded to his muscular body, it seemed as if it has been sprayed on. It showed every inch of him in his glory.

He was free, finally he usually couldn't wait to move on to the next world but this one had so much power he was going to enjoy it here. He looked around the room this was a banquet right here. His gaze fell onto the young girls standing with a blonde older one they had strength, more power than they should.

He could feel the magical pull of the witches they were the strongest he had ever felt, he looked over at the four women and smiled, they were going to be savoured he was going to take his time with these.

The man frowned he could sense dead people it confused him. He glanced over at the two men one dark haired and one blonde, he could sense strength from them and lust, blood lust a craving that would never be satisfied.

His gaze passed by the mortal ones they were not important he could just use them to do his will, he would need servants in this world. His eyes reached a man and a woman he hand raised and shielded his eyes there light was so bright it blinded him, there power was from the good itself they were both dead but she ohhh she was so much more, he could feel her strength, her abilities they flowed off her in waves he was getting drunk on them from here. He smiled and his tongue slipped out and wetted his lips in anticipation, she would stand at his side, his queen. Together they will rule this world and all the others. His gaze settled on her, her hazel eyes shone with intelligence, he shoulder length hair dark brown and wavy, his eyes roamed down her body and he mentally stripped away each piece of clothing until in his mind she was naked in all her beauty, she was a goddess designed to be worshiped. He reached out his hand to her calling her to him.

Cordelia was frozen to the spot, her body wanted to move but her heart and mind was screaming no, she didn't want to join him. Angel turned to see the struggle on Cordelia's face; he turned and nodded to the charmed ones as they started to do their spell repeating it over and over again. The power covered the room they power surged around all of them.

He could feel it his pale blue eyes narrowed his gaze left the woman he planned to make his as it searched the room trying to find the cause of the surge and it landed on the three women hidden in a corner.

"Get them!" He said softly but his voice carried, it flowed over everyone skins like silk, it made you want to rub your hands up and down your skin trying to feel more of it.

The monks ran forward knives drawn the Scoobies and the AI gang ran towards them to give the Halliwell's time to build up enough power to destroy him. They attacked as knives, fists and legs were thrown.

Cordelia moved to join the battle when a voice in her mind stopped her.

"Cordelia?" It said she turned and standing toe to toe with her was him, he reached up a hand and stroked her cheek, she closed her eyes and sighed leaning into his touch. The brunette reached out her hand and stroked his hair, as she had wanted to do the first moment she had set eyes on him. His power was stronger close up; her mind screamed at her too stop, her heart was calling out for Angel.

Her eyes opened and widened and she tried to step back from him but he managed to get hold of her wrist and squeezed it tightly.

"ANGEL." She screamed.

"Your mine, you know you want me." He leant forward and whispered in her ear, her body shuddered with arousal.

Cordelia tried to pull away but he was so very strong and she couldn't get away, tears fell from her eyes as she struggled. She could feel his attraction to her it was pressing up against her stomach. Her hazel eyes widened in fear. "Let me go?" She begged.

"You will be with me forever." He told her.

"No she is mine forever just like I am hers." Said an angry masculine voice.

A smile lit her face and it got bigger as she heard the angry growl from her champion but more importantly from the vampire she loved completely. The man from the other dimension released her wrist and turned to the vampire. But in a blink of an eye Angel barrelled into Cordelia was so much power that they went flying but the vampire managed to turn his body so as they landed he was underneath her protecting her from the hard landing.

"What the hell?" Cordelia glared at Angel.

A loud noise made jump, a lightening flash and smoke appeared in the room Cordelia turned and saw the charmed ones standing over a pile of ash.

Angel turned to her and smiled. "It seemed he was so enchanted by you that he never noticed them at his back. Are you ok?" He asked as he stroked her face.

"I'll be a lot better if you kiss me." She said with a grin.

"That would be my pleasure." Before she could reply his mouth covered hers the tongues teasing each other.

There was a loud cough and some laughter and the two of them finally pulled apart grinned to their audience.

Hyperion Hotel

Buffy looked miserable her heart ached for him but her head was telling her that he was never going to love her the way she loved him but her heart was not going to give up.

Willow walked over to Buffy she had said her goodbyes to everyone else.

"Buffy he's happy doesn't he deserve to be?" The witch asked.

"What about me?" Buffy whined.

Willow shook her head. "It has taken him 250 years to finally be truly happy when it has taken you that long then you can say that. Let him go then maybe you'll be happy. I love you Buffy I always will but the Hellmouth is gone we need to move on with our lives mine is here with Angel Investigations now. You just need to find your place I'm going to miss you."

Buffy smiled and held her friend tightly. "I love you too and am going to miss you."

She let go of Willow and walked to the door where Xander and Dawn waited.

"You ready Buff." Xander asked her with a smile.

Buffy nodded with a wave and a sad smile to Angel she walked out arm in arm with her sister and her friend she knew that this was the first step in saying goodbye to her first love.

The Halliwell's and Leo said goodbye to everyone and then hugged Cordy. "Keep in touch and don't forget to visit orb in anytime." Paige said with a laugh.

"Goes both ways remember." Cordy answered.

Piper turned to Willow "If you need any help get Cordy to orb you over or just use the phone and call ok."

Willow grinned and nodded and then they orbed off with a wave.

"How about we order some food and talk. I want to get to know you again Willow and to get to know Kennedy for the first time." Cordy told them with a grin.

Everyone nodded in agreement, Angel wrapped his arms around Cordy as they all sat down and started to talk, the Angel Investigations, the family was growing more and more but they didn't care they had their heart back and as long as she was there nothing could break them up. They would deal with any other situation as it arose including what to do about the deal with Wolfram and Hart.

THE END


End file.
